Making It Last
by MaryAlice-1918
Summary: Bella, a 23 year old actress living in LA. She's got everything. So why is she not happy? And will she fall for the oh-so-hot Edward Cullen?
1. Prologue

**OKAY, so this is my first ****ever**** story (OMG right?)  
>I'm open to criticism and what-not but if you don't like it, don't read it. :D<br>Also, if you have seen a story like this before, tell me and I will completely change the storyline, I do not copy, but sometimes, things are just alike.  
>I do not own twilight or any of the characters (sad face)<strong>

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Prologue: (BPOV)**

I slammed my hand down onto the alarm clock to get it to shut up. I hate mornings. I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. It was still dark out. I willed myself to get out of bed and have my morning shower.  
>As I was in the shower I thought about...well everything really.<p>

I'm a 23 year old woman, living in LA. I've got money, fans, an awesome job...why am I not happy?

I sighed as I turned off the warm water and went to get dressed for the day. Nothing overly fancy but nothing too comfortable. As I walked into my _huge _wardrobe I got completely lost on what to wear. A quick glance at the clock and I realized it wouldn't matter. I would either look crap or be late today. I pondered this for a moment. _Eh, i'll just look crap._

I threw on some light Grey jeans and a black shirt with a penguin on it. To top off the comfortable look I put on some UGG boots **(AN: Outfit on profile)** and was on my way.

Being an actress is fun at times but when you have a full day of interviews, it just plain sucks. I ran out of my house and into the garage, I jumped into one of my many cars and sped off.

As I reached the Hilton hotel I saw Heidi standing outside tapping her foot impatiently. _Crap._

"Your late." She hissed at me when I finally reached her.  
>"I'm sorry, I overslept." I say as I step out of my car. She nodded and we walked into the hotel. When we were there we rushed strait into the the elevator. <em>Here we go..<em>

**Sooo... short, I know. But its just an introduction to the story.  
>Shall I go on? Yes? No? Reviews people! <strong>

**-Mary.x**


	2. Chapter One

**I don't own Twilight... unfortunately.**

"Ugh." I moaned and dropped onto my large bed. It was a long day today.

I checked the clock on the wall. 10:30pm. _Lovely. _Since I was defiantly not tired, I decided to go into the kitchen, get some ice-creme, turn the music up, and _dance!_

I love letting go like this. No drugs, no alcohol, just me and my ice-creme. I know a lot of people think we 'celebrities' go out partying every night, but no. I'd choose this over any club.

To tell you guys the truth, I have an exceptionally boring life. I mean, I do a lot of stuff with my job and all, but my life is perfectly...well, average. And I loved it. Well, most of it. 

At 11:00 I still wasn't tired, so I went into my living room and went on the computer. First I checked my social network sites, then I went onto online shopping. No judging. Its addicting, I cant stop. Tonight it was relativity tame. I only bought some more make-up and some nail polish.

By the time I finally went to bed it was midnight. I didn't fall asleep strait away, I never do. I just lie here thinking about what my life was before I got famous, when nobody knew who I was, when I lived in a crappy, one bedroom flat that was run down and stunk. I don't know what time I finally got to sleep, but that sleep was well needed. 

~O_o~

The next morning I woke up at around 8:30am and was as groggy as hell. Today's agenda was; lunch with mum, shopping, then, later tonight some fund-raiser for cancer. I couldn't wait for that. But first and foremost, coffee.

I got dressed in casual (for me) clothing. This included ripped jeans, a crew-neck tee, heels, a cute necklace with a bike on it and a coiled serpent bracelet, (AN: outfit on my profile) all in a creme colour theme.

Walking out of Starbucks I was thinking about what I was going to wear tonight, not paying attention on where I was going, I ran into someone, spilling hot coffee all over them, and me.

"_SHIT_" we both hissed. 

"I am so, so sorry." I said, and I really was. "Are you okay? Are you burnt? Crap I am so sorry!" I rushed. I had completely ruined their white shirt and probably the skin underneath it.

The person just chuckled at me. "I'm fine. Are you okay? I think I ruined your shirt..." _oh my god._ That voice. It sounded so smooth like honey or velvet.

I looked up at the stranger and our eyes locked. They were an amazing green colour, like nothing I had ever seen before, yet they looked oddly familiar.

**So, short again. But the more reviews I get, the longer the chapters will get :D**

**Shall I go on? Yes? No? Reviews people! **

**-Mary.x**


End file.
